Crimeson Shades Of The Heart
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Joxer must deal with the consequences of traveling with Xena.


Title: Crimson Shades of the Heart Chapter: One Rating: PG-13 Timeline: When Xena and Gabby are on their way back from Egypt. Spoilers: Hello, show over!? Pairing: Joxer/Gabrielle Beta Reader:Kelly

Note: This is obviously in an alt universe.

Summary: Joxer has to deal with the consequences of his traveling with Xena.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the Universal, and the guy who was smart enough to create the show but dumb enough to keep Joxer and Gabrielle apart.

PROLOGUE 

For all my grand tales of Joxer the mighty, he knew that he was no hero, and that he never would be. He didn't live in a fantasy world the way Gabby seemed to think, he was just trapped between the person he could be, and the person his father had tried to force him to be. He could still recall the night the old war lord had decided to take an interest in his life, it had been the first time in his entire life that he'd ever noticed Joxer at all.

He had turned eighteen, just graduated from the Athen's school for musicians, was an accomplished archer, and had won several fencing competitions. He should've expected his father's reaction, but it still surprised him to this day to think about it. The absolute rage that his father had shown at Joxer's dishonor, the way he'd beaten him within an inch of his life at the very idea that his son would disgrace him by learning to use a wimp's weapon, or even think about learning the what pussy boys do.

That had been the night he'd left home for good, it was also the night that he and Leanna had given in and made love for the first and only time. Afterwards, he'd left the heavy metal bow, sword, and the leather quiver of arrows she'd made him. She understood better than he did that when he left like that it was for the best. They loved each and were best friends, but that's all they were meant to be.

He had only been on the road for a few months when Jett sent word about her being with child, his child. It was after that, that they fell into a pattern. He would go out and travel for a while, then would go back to her farm and spend a few weeks or sometimes a few months with her and Eris. He never told Hercules or Iolaus, Xena or Gabby about them. He just don't feel right letting four people that were in constant danger know about them. Maybe it was the father in him, or maybe it was the fact that the gods are constantly making their lives a living Tartarus. He just couldn't take that risk, no matter how much he wanted to.

But that was changed now, thanks to one short message. Three words changed everything, ' Leanna is dead. ' Three words that sent him barreling through the streets on a horse he'd managed to buy. Three words that had left him in a melt down of emotions and worry. He'd never imagined that a day would come when Leanna would die. It was just too unimaginable for him, too much like something Deimos would make him think.

Yet, she was dead. Where did that leave him, and Eris?

He didn't know how long they stood by the lake watching Leanna's body burn, or how long his daughter held onto him in a storm of emotions. He simply had trouble believing that the dangerous jokester that he'd grown up with was gone, leaving him to fit the role of both father and mother to Eris.

" Daddy? "

" Yes, sweetie? "

The brown haired eight year old glanced up at him through a torrent of tears, reminding him so much of her mother when she was upset. " Are you going to leave me again? "

" Not this time. " He glanced back at the dying fire through old eyes, unsure what to tell her. He didn't have the talent to run a farm, Leanna's blacksmith shop, or have the money to pay someone else to. At the same time, it wasn't safe for her to travel with him, not unless he gave up the whole mighty routine. Of course if he wasn't at the docks when the ship from Egypt arrived, Xena would hunt him down and that wasn't a prospect that he even wanted to consider. So no matter what he decided, he was going to have to show up. " How would you like to travel with me? "

" Really? "

He nodded down at the young girl, and was glad to see some semblance of a smile on her face. She used to beg him to let her accompany him on his travels, but he hadn't believed it was a good idea at the time. Now, it seemed the decision had been forced on him, at least for now.

" Yeah, really. " He started for the house, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

" When can we leave? "

" How fast can you get packed? " Before he could finish his question she was in the house and in her room. Leanna always said that she was more like Joxer than her. An adventurous strike a mile long, the urge to be on the open road and help the helpless. It was one of the many reasons that Leanna had refused to accept his proposal of marriage.

He shook off those thoughts and push into the room he used whenever he visited Eris. Leanna had made sure to keep his archery equipment for him, in case he ever decided to forget his fathers painful lessons in dishonorable fighting techniques. Unfortunately, it seemed like that time was now. No matter what his father believed about archery, or fencing, it was the only thing he was ever truly good at, and he was determined to protect his daughter no matter what.

He quickly change into the lighter, more convenient clothes. Dark brown suede pants, matching suede boots, a dark blue open collared tunic, heavy bracers, and the heavy leather coat. Personally, while he found the clothing comfortable and more than perfect for hunting and archery, he still wasn't used to wearing these types of clothes. But Leanna, had made them for him after getting a look at his rag tag armor. He'd protested of course, but being as forceful as she was, it was impossible to say no to her for long.

" Dad? Are you ready? "

He fastened the thinner, french one handed sword around his waist, before slinging the leather quiver of arrows onto his back. " I hope so. "

" Uncle Jett!! "

" Hey kiddo, how's my favorite niece? "

" I'm your only niece. "

Joxer glanced back at the black leather clad assassin hugging Eris while still looking dangerous. " I thought you already left. "

His identical image smirked darkly at him, through the hint of concern in his dark eyes. " I figured you could use another escort. "

Joxer was slightly surprised that his brother was willing to travel with them, but only slightly. Jett had a soft spot when it came to his niece, even if that soft spot was covered by an cold hearted assassin. " Are you sure? The harbor's two days away."

Jett nodded minutely to his brother, " Just in case. "

Joxer didn't need him to expand on his thoughts. After all, he'd seen with his own eyes, the calling card Athena's warrior's had left behind. It had been a moment were panic had warred with his anguish at the thought that they might have killed his daughter, along with Leanna. A moment that had ended when Jett had appeared with the eight year old in tow.

" I guess we should get going then. " Joxer said softly, glancing around his room, as he picked up the heavy bow.

Beside him, his daughter latched onto the case that contained his lyre. " Dad? "

" Yes sweetie? "

" Momma said that she wouldn't let you stay because it would be like clipping the wings of a bird. " Eris frowned at the lyre in her hands. " Am I a bird? "

Joxer grinned sadly at the question. It had been the same question he'd asked Leanna, the same question that he'd asked on Eris's behalf, the same question that he now had to answer himself. " You have the wings for it. "

" Oh. " Eris nodded satisfied with his answer as they walked out of her childhood home. " Daddy? "

" Yeah? "

" Is that why I'm not sad about leaving home? "

Joxer fastened the lyre to the saddle of his smoky colored horse. " Home isn't a place. " He glanced into the innocent eyes of his daughter. " It's your family. "

" Like Uncle Jett? "

Joxer found his eyes moving to the assassin sitting on his black horse. His brother was looking younger than he'd seen him in a while. " Like Uncle Jett. "

He swung up onto his horse, and gently guided her into a slow trot.

" And Uncle Jace? " Eris asked from her position between the two men.

" And Uncle Jace. " Jett answered.

" Do I have any other family? "

" You'll be meeting your Aunt Xena, and Aunt Gabby in a couple of days. "

" Oh. " Eris went quiet again. " Is that all? "

Joxer smirked across at Jett who was currently wearing a mischievous grin that usually meant trouble was ahead.

" Hey kid, have I ever told you about your Uncle Auto? "

CHAPTER ONE 

Joxer carefully moved through the crowd of the docks, his eyes gliding over and dismissing various people leaving the ship from Egypt. He'd made sure to leave Eris and Jett outside of town at their camp. One, because he didn't want to bring Eris into town without Xena and Gabrielle, and two, because Xena had made him promise to have a camp set up and ready for the three of them when they docked.

" JOXER!!! "

He raised his eyes to see Gabrielle waving from the ramp of the ship. It was still kind of creepy how Xena's pregnancy had brought him firmly into their family. It had been even creepier how Gabrielle had excepted it. Okay, so she'd only excepted it because with him present they would get equal mistreatment from a very pregnant warrior princess.

" What in Tartarus are you wearing? " Gabrielle finished as she made her way to him.

" It seems our little boy has finally grown up. " Xena commented with a soft smile.

Joxer wisely ignored the friendly ribbing, and the hurt playing in the amazon queen's eyes. " I have camp set up outside of town. "

Xena's eyebrow shot up at the fact that he remembered, but otherwise, remained unsurprised. " I don't suppose you remembered to... "

" There's fresh bread and fruit in my pack, and several rabbits cooking right now. " He answered softly. " Argo and Amber are also there, fully feed and washed. "

Joxer turned away from the two shocked women and lead them back through the crowded docks. Unfortunately, the shock didn't seem to last past the nearby tavern, where Xena slapped her arm around his shoulders.

" Okay, what's going on? "

' Yep, the shock has worn off. ' " Nothing. " He answered in what he hoped was a convincing tone, picking up his pace slightly.

" Joxer, your part of our family and we love you, so don't take this the wrong way, but you hardly ever remember to do what I tell you to, not unless you've done something that I'll kill you over. So either we'll get to the camp and find it on fire, and Argo dead, or everything is as close to perfect as you can get and you have something to tell me. So which is it? "

" Um well see the thing is... "

" Well, well, well. If it isn't the warrior princess. "

Joxer flinched as he realized to late that they had already made it to the camp, and Jett looked like he was out to start a fight. Either way, the reaction all around was immediate. Xena and Gabby were in front of him with their weapons drawn, and Jett was smirking as he lounged back on Joxer's bedroll.

" Jett! Enough!! " He snapped angrily at his brother, and pushed his way through the two women.

" Oh, come on, Jox. I've been on my best behavior for the last three days, I think I deserve to have a little fun. "

Truthfully, Joxer knew that Jett was right. For three days Jett had started bar fights, killed a dozen thieves, and ransacked a black smith's that refused to serve them. All in all his brother hadn't been so angelic since he was eight.

" Where's Eris? "

" What is going on here? " Xena growled, " And what does Discord have to do with this? "

Jett snorted with laughter that only served to make the dark haired warrior angrier. Joxer feeling his own anger rise, kicked the assassin in the stomach which only made him laugh harder.

" Daddy?! Look!! " A dark streak darted out of the woods to Joxer's side, holding up two freshly skinned rabbits. " See? I caught them by myself, and Uncle Jett showed me how to skin them. "

Jett stopped laughing immediately as Eris eyed him. " Yeah, the kid's a natural with a knife. "

" Uh, Dad who're they? "

Joxer glanced wearily at his two friends. " Uh, Eris this is your Aunt Xena, and your Aunt Gabby. "

Xena's eyes narrowed considerably, " It's nice to meet you. "

Jett cleared his throat loudly, " I think that's my cue to get out of here. "

Joxer nodded to his brother, noticing the way his eyes played over Eris and the other's with longing. " Hey, Jett? "

The assassin tore his eyes away from his niece, to peer at his brother.

Joxer tapped his right fist to his left breast lightly, " With honor. "

Jett's eyes turned so serious that Joxer knew that the assassin understood the gravity of what he'd done. They'd all grown up with his father's idea of honor and man hood. Blood, rape, pillaging, and greed, and each day they would see their father's army hit their right fist to their left breast, screaming out the battle cry of ' With Honor ' to him. The general of the Athen's army. The warlord that yelled at the triplet's to use the battle cry. The warlord that had banished Jace because he was gay, and refused to fight, muchless say the battle cry. The warlord that used to beat Joxer for hours at a time because he would learn to fight, but refused to let those two words pass his lips.

Jett tapped his own fist to his breast. " With honor, little brother. " And then he was gone, fading into the shadows of the forest.

" Aunt Xena? "

The dark warrior smiled slightly at the young girl.

" Daddy says you're the best fisher in Greece, could... could you teach me? "

It was amazing how much Xena's face lit up at the idea of sharing her favorite hobby with the young girl. " I'd be honored to. "

" Yes!! " Eris bounced lightly on her feet, then scrambled to the fire to put the two rabbit on.

" Eris, be careful. "

" 'Kay, daddy. "

" Start talking. " Xena demanded.

" She's my daughter. "

" We already figured that out. " Gabrielle cut in sharply.

" Athena killed her mother and I'm the only family she has left. "

" Why didn't you tell us? " The bard demanded.

Joxer glared at his love unable to stand the way she just assumed that he had to tell them everything. They didn't tell him a lot of stuff, yet the blond bard seemed to think he didn't have the same right. " Because you guys, and Herc, and Iolaus, and Auto are constantly getting into all kinds of danger. "

" You didn't want to risk us letting it slip. " Xena murmured.

" Yeah. I mean, I know you guys wouldn't let anything happen to her, but...I couldn't take the chance. "

" It didn't do you much good. " Xena answered darkly. " I'm sorry about your wife. "

" She wasn't my wife. We were only friends. "

Gabrielle stared at him a long moment, her curiosity and her jealousy warring against each other.

" Aunt Gabby, are you really an amazon queen? "

The blonde bard's stormy eyes cleared immediately. " That's right. "

" And you're a bard? "

" If you want I could tell you a story. "

" How about when you first met dad? " Eris handed a plate of food to the blonde before sitting next to her. " He told about how he tried to kill you so that he could join Callisto. "

Gabrielle paused mid bite at the girl's soft comment, before swallowing the mouthful of fruit. " You mean he didn't tell you about how he pretended to want to join that psycho in order to help us beat her? "

" That's not wh..."

" Are you calling me a liar? " Gabrielle interrupted Joxer.

" No, but... "

" Then shut up. "

" But...Xena..."

The dark haired warrior moved to sit next to him, plopping the squirming Eve into his lap. " Just let it go, this is won argument you'll never win. "

" Since when have I won an argument with her? " He asked.

" Exactly. " 


End file.
